Conventional silicon-on-insulator (SOI) CMOS devices typically have a thin layer of silicon, also known as the active layer, on an insulator layer such as a buried oxide (BOX) layer. Active devices, such as MOS transistors (MOSFETs), are formed in active regions within the active layer. The size and placement of the active regions are defined by isolation regions, such as shallow trench isolation (STI) regions. Active devices in the active regions are isolated from the substrate by the BOX layer.
Devices formed on SOI substrates exhibit many improved performance characteristics over their bulk substrate counterparts. SOI substrates are particularly useful in reducing problems relating to reverse body effects, device latch-up, soft-error rates, and junction capacitance. SOI technology therefore enables higher speed performance, higher packing density, and reduced power consumption.
Currently, there are several techniques available for the fabrication of SOI substrates. One technique is known as “separation by implantation of oxygen” (SIMOX), where oxygen is implanted below the silicon surface and the substrate is annealed to provide a buried silicon oxide layer with a silicon overlayer. The implantation time can be intensive and cost prohibitive. Moreover, the SOI substrate may be exposed to high surface damage and contamination. A second technique is known as “bond-and-etch-back” SOI (BESOI), where an oxidized wafer is first diffusion-bonded to an unoxidized wafer, and the backside of the oxidized wafer is then grinded, polished, and etched to the desired device layer. The BESOI approach may be free from the implant damage inherent in the SIMOX approach. However, a time consuming sequence of grinding, polishing, and etching may be required. Another technique is known as the hydrogen implantation and separation approach, where hydrogen is implanted into silicon with a thermally grown oxide to form embrittlement of the silicon substrate underneath the oxide layer. The implanted wafer may then be bonded with another silicon wafer with an oxide overlayer. The bonded wafer may be cut across the wafer at the peak location of the hydrogen implant by appropriate annealing. These fabrication techniques may not be suitable for fabricating fully-depleted SOI substrates, since the uniform thickness of the silicon layer of a SOI substrate may be difficult to achieve.
Advanced CMOS fabrication typically also includes forming isolation regions between different devices. For example, some conventional CMOS hybrid orientation methods include fabricating isolation regions, e.g., shallow trench isolation (STI) regions, before the step of forming an epitaxial silicon layer. This particular fabrication sequence leads to problems. The differential etch rates among various isolation and semiconductor materials complicates the manufacturing of such CMOS devices. Accordingly, conventional CMOS manufacturing methods that include forming STI regions on SOI substrates suffer yield losses from etching of isolation regions.
What are needed then are more robust manufacturing methods and device structures to more effectively integrate CMOS isolation structures and SOI hybrid orientation technology.